


Some Blind Dates are Better than Studying

by pyromaniacqueen



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Art, Comic, F/F, Laura Hale is alive, M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyromaniacqueen/pseuds/pyromaniacqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura with her girlfriend Lydia's help, sets Derek up on a blind date with Lydia's cute brown eyed friend who's a barista at the local coffee shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Blind Dates are Better than Studying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dontletyourheartdistractyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontletyourheartdistractyou/gifts).



> this is my first time posting anything to ao3 so if theres something off with the format i can try to fix it 
> 
> but i hope you like this!!


End file.
